


Nomothetic (January 16, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Trilogy-era, post-The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: What is the Force, anyways?Word of the Day: Nomotheticrelating to, involving, or dealing with abstract, general, or universal statements or laws





	Nomothetic (January 16, 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Consistency? What's that?

_The Force is in all living things_ , said the Jedi. _It binds us all together._

 

And somehow this pervasive, semi-sentient force of nature was present throughout the galaxy, in almost all species, and allowed its adherents to read minds, heal bodies, lift heavy objects without effort, and sometimes even see the future.

 

To the rest of the galaxy it just sounded like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, crazy shit that shouldn’t be possible. And yet… the Emperor’s enforcer was uncanny- too fast, too big, and too scary.


End file.
